Cut us Some Slack
by Firing Rockets on Dragons
Summary: It's never fun and games for them. But they're humans too. These are short stories about the people who dedicated their life in the organization, Red Shield. Chapter 5: Weight character: Joel Goldschmidt VI
1. Newspaper

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood+ or any of its characters

* * *

Series: Cut us Some Slack

Chapter Title: Newspaper

Timeline: No specific timeline

Genre: General

Character/s: David, Lewis, Julia Silverstein, Joel Goldschmidt VI, and Dr. Collins

Summary: There are different ways to enjoy the newspaper.

* * *

The newspaper is a part of every adult's life. When they have no time to click that remote and flip through the channels until they find the news, they grab those sheets and flip through the pages instead. The same is true with the Red Shield operatives. They've no time to sit and flip through channels so they use the newspaper instead. Somehow, reading whatever it is that's on the newspaper gives them a few moments of rest from their work no matter how tragic the news turn out to be. Whether they enjoy reading the paper or not is up to them. And whether they read it in the comfort of their own homes or not is also something that they get to decide for themselves.

Take David for example. He likes reading the paper whenever he has enough time to do so. It does not matter where and it does not matter when. What's important is the fact that he knows what's going on around him besides from the never-ending chiropteran chase. Sometimes, if he's lucky enough, he manages to find a few leads by reading the newspaper. For a man who is married to his work, finding even the slightest clue on a newspaper is something that he actually enjoys. He, like every normal being, does not enjoy the tragic news written in print. But being a man, who is struck with tragedy every single day, he is not fazed by such news anymore.

Then there's Lewis. He seems to enjoy his paper whenever he is sitting in his truck, waiting for his companions to return. He particularly enjoys it while munching down on a bagel. Just like everybody else, he reads the news to know what's going on around him. When it comes to political news, especially concerning wars, the CIA in him theorizes that some events are conspiracies and connivances. Unlike David, Lewis loves the comic strips in the newspaper. For him, this tiny portion of the tragedy sheets brings even the slightest of relief.

Julia is a different story though. She highly dislikes the newspaper. Although it is unspoken, she sees it as the accursed bearer of tragedies. For her, each page is stained with immoralities, connivances, and conspiracies. She reads it every night because reading it in the morning would only ruin the day that's still ahead of her. She has a habit of rolling her eyes everytime she reads horrible news because there's nothing new about it. Of course, there are some good news written there somewhere but she usually does not notice it because good news barely makes the headlines.

Unlike Julia, Joel reads the newspaper first thing in the morning. It's like a way to start his day. He likes getting information on current events. He usually checks the business page. After all, finances are one of the things that he needs to support the Goldschmidt business and the Red Shield. Like David, Joel also checks the news to see if there is anything that can be linked to the chiroptera. If he's fortunate enough, he'll see a few. He then declares that the information might be essential. Joel also takes the bad news rather well. He believes that all the tragedies that occur around the world are a part of everyday life but just because he takes it well does not mean he enjoys it. He, like everybody else, dislikes bad news too.

But there are people who enjoy the newspaper too differently. Like Dr. Collins. He does not enjoy reading the newspaper. He doesn't really give a damn about the current events. He does not bother reading the comic strips or the business page either. Rather, he lives in this little fantasy; the imaginary victory of winning the Nobel Prize. He does not read the paper, he fantasizes that he is written in the paper. He dreams of becoming part of history; written there in black and white. And somehow, it is a wonderful but sad way of enjoying the paper. For instead of keeping in touch with reality, like the paper intends to do, Dr. Collins is drifting away from it. Yes, he is enjoying the newspaper but at the same time, it no longer serves its purpose in his hands.

But despite their different methods in doing so, they still have one thing in common: The fact that even just for a moment, the newspaper lures them away from the stress of field work, lab work and the burdens of being a successor; unless they find something that relates to their work.


	2. Miracles

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood+ or any of its characters

Series: Cut us Some Slack

Chapter Title: Miracles

Timeline: Set after episodes 12-13

Genre: Drama

Character/s: Julia Silverstein, David, and mentions of Lewis

Summary: She wants to believe in miracles too.

* * *

Julia Silverstein tried her hardest to be as competent as she was before. Trying in vain to do what is asked of her but she simply couldn't put herself to do it. It was strange. Images of that girl keep popping into her head. She tried to drown the thoughts away by working but all her efforts were futile because the poor girl is all she ever thought about. She wondered if there is any way to reverse the effect of whatever it is that turned the child into a monster but only a miracle can get her back the way she was.

* * *

Flashback:

She stood there beside Lewis, looking at the poor girl whose dreams have fallen into pieces after turning into something inhuman. It was sad. She pitied the unfortunate soul. Then she heard her colleague speak.

"Can we turn them back?" he asked.

She knows that they couldn't. She thought that maybe a miracle could save the young girl and the other children but she knows that it is a trivial thought.

"Do you believe?" she asked Lewis, "Will you believe in the existence of miracles?"

"If I'd relied on miracles, I would have gone to be with God a long time ago." was Lewis' reply.

She knew it, even Lewis, the seemingly optimistic one, would not consider a miracle as a possibility.

"But… I do want to believe." He finished and left her to think about everything to herself.

Flashback over:

* * *

"I do want to believe." Julia whispered to herself. Remembering the last thing Lewis said before he left her to think to herself. Thoughts of what happened filled her mind, slowly drowning everything else. It appears as if she's staring, but she sees nothing. The only thing that occupied her are visions of that girl, looking at the ground hopelessly, slightly aware of the tragedy that befell her. The tragedy of losing her dreams along with herself.

She wondered if the child believed in miracles. She wondered if anybody believed in miracles. Because maybe… just maybe; if everyone believed, one might just happen.

"Julia," the man said, drawing her back from the trance she is in, "Are you alright?"

Julia, finally saved from drowning in thoughts, looked behind her. She completely forgot that David is right behind her.

"I still haven't found anything." She said, trying to look drawn into her work,

"It's not like you're trying that hard either." David stated, "Is there something on your mind?"

"How about you," Julia asked, "do you believe in the existence of miracles?"

David stared at her. For a moment, he was confused but he caught up with her soon enough.

"If I start believing, would one happen right before my very eyes?" David asked, "Would those children go back to normal? Would this battle be over?"

"I'm not God." Julia said, "I don't know if a miracle would appear before you once you believe."

David sighed.

"Miracles are done through men, Julia." He said, "Perhaps we can do nothing about those who have been victimized by the chiroptera. The only thing we can do is perform in our full capacity; do what God has allowed us to do. And being capable of doing something… even something small is a miracle itself."

"So… that means you believe in miracles, right?" said Julia.

David nodded, "Yes, I do." He said, "Anyway, I'm going to see if Lewis found something. I'll see you later."

David then walked out the door, closing it behind him. Julia finally being left alone, she thought about what David said,

'He does not want to believe,' she thought, 'he already believes.'

She wished that she believed just like he did. Even in the tiniest of miracles, she wished that she believed. But even if she did, there is no way for that girl or those children to ever believe. And for the first time in a long time, tears came running down her face.


	3. TV

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood+ or any of its characters

* * *

Series: Cut us Some Slack

Chapter title: T.V.

Timeline: Post-Blood+

Genre: humor

Character/s: Lewis

Summary: Lewis never got the chance to enjoy his brand new flat screen T.V.

* * *

Outside the electronics store, 4 months ago:

The first time he saw it sitting near the window of an electronic store in Japan, he fell in love with it. The 65' inch LCD flat screen, the seemingly realistic images it projects, surround sound… the sophisticated design… it took his breath away! It is the television he had always wished for. The mesmerizing appliance made him drop whatever it is he's eating as he envisioned himself sitting in front of the T.V. eating loads of popcorn while watching a horror movie that seems to pop out of the screen. He knows that it is going to be a wonderful life with that T.V. sitting in his living room. He felt that it's calling his name, telling him to take it home. He came closer and closer but he collided with the glass barrier that managed to keep them apart. He finally came to his senses and saw the price tag on the thing… a whopping ¥ 864,557.50.

"Damn it." Lewis said, "That's too much money." He pouted and was about to take a bite out of his food but realized that he had dropped it. He can easily buy it through the powers of monthly installation and his credit card; he has a well-paying job anyway. Joel Goldschmidt is quite generous with the "allowances" he gives in appreciation for all of their hard work. But he does not want to do such things. He wanted it to be special… He wants to pay it in cash if possible. After all, televisions are like women, to him at least. She's worth all the efforts. Because of this belief, Lewis tried to earn the money he needs to purchase this T.V.

After four long months of trying and constantly failing to earn the money, he gave up, decided to do the sensible thing and purchased the T.V. with his credit card. Oh, finally, the television he has longed for is finally his. Not to mention the fact that he would not be pressured with the payment due to the fact that he'll only have to pay it monthly. He watched as the T.V. delivery men carried the television inside and put it in the area he had commanded them to put it. After doing so, the men left Lewis alone to spend quality time with his brand new flat screen T.V. He gripped the smooth, black remote control and felt its buttons against his fingertips. Slowly, Lewis reached for the red button with his thumb. As his finger pressed down the red switch… nothing happened. For a brief moment, this alarmed Lewis but soon enough, he realized that he forgot to plug it in. And so he did. Again, he repeated his deed with the remote… even slower, to add up on the suspense. His thumb got closer and closer until he felt his skin touching the button. Now all he has to do is press it when suddenly, his mobile phone started ringing. He put his beautiful remote down and immediately answered the call. It was David and there has been an emergency situation in accordance with Saya's nieces. He forgot all about his beloved new T.V. and came rushing down to the Omoro only to find out that Kai has to go out for a while and needs a babysitter.

"This is the emergency situation, mon?" Lewis asked David who was standing right outside, "a babysitting job?"

David simply nodded. "Yes." He said, "We have no other choice. Kai has to pay the bills and can't bring two infants along with him. Neither Julia and I are qualified for she had just gave birth to our son."

"Then what are you doing here?" Lewis asked.

For a brief moment, there was an awkward pause between the two men. David was the one who broke the invisible barrier, which also means that he found a good excuse to leave Lewis alone with the babysitting. Looking at his wristwatch, he said:

"Oh, look at the time. I need to be with Julia right away. Have a great time with the children."

Before Lewis could further protest, David was gone, leaving him alone with a couple of chiropteran infants and Kai who is also about to leave.

"Thanks for dropping by to look after the twins, Lewis!" Kai said as he closed the door.

Lewis sat and retrieved a chocolate bar from his pocket. As he silently munched on that bar of chocolatey goodness, he wished that he was at home, watching DVDs with his new T.V. instead of watching a couple of infants sleep, whine, and poop at his presence.

After a thousand eternities, or in a non-exaggerating term, an hour, Kai finally came back. Lewis did not even let Kai thank him for his help. He ran out of the Omoro overjoyed that finally, he will be able to use his new T.V. He came home in record time and pulled the key out of his pocket only to realize that his door is wide open. He forgot to close it when he rushed to the "emergency situation". He walked inside and headed straight for the living room in hopes that he will finally be able to sit in front of his dream television. He looked at that special part of the house where he decided to let his television sit only to find an empty space. Then it finally dawned on him…

"I'VE BEEN ROBBED!"


	4. Wordplay

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood+ or any of its characters

Series: Cut us some Slack

Chapter title: Wordplay

Timeline: Around episode 20

Genre: General/Romance

Character/s: Julia and David

Summary: David can understand Pig Latin as much as Julia understands French.

* * *

An awkward silence filled the room as the words hung on the ceiling, waiting to be absorbed by the occupants of the said area. 'Twas supposed to be an uneventful day of isolation but to both party's dismay, it didn't turn out as such. Instead, they were forced to face the growing tension, causing them much displeasure.

Now, to understand the current situation, we must go back to where it all started; when they were exchanging diverse opinions with each other in regards to David's cold and unfeeling demeanor. It was calm at the beginning. Julia's voice hinted her concern towards the man and David was calmly defending his side but eventually, the annoyance they carry from being inside the isolation room got the better of them, turning the said exchange into a heated argument between the two.

"I'm just trying to tell you that man cannot live in strength alone." Julia said, "Why are you raising your voice?"

David scoffed, his obdurate behavior evident on his face,

"I wasn't raising my voice." David defended, "I was just explaining to you that in this industry, it just isn't possible. Why are you meddling with my affairs anyway?"

"I am not meddling with your affairs." Julia stated, "I'm just advising you to be a little less rough."

"Oh, so you're not meddling with my affairs," David said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "So tell me, why did you look into my past?"

"Months have passed, David." Julia said, "God, you still haven't forgiven me for that?"

"As a matter of fact, no, I haven't." David lied, "So you might as well hang around Dr. Collins, your laboratory buddy and leave me in my cold and cruel world."

Julia raised an eyebrow at what David said. She had just about enough of this arrogant behavior he is displaying. He is not usually this way so she assumed that their isolation is contributing to his foul mood.

"Ifway Iway idn'tday ovelay ouyay, Iway ouldn'tway earbay ithway ouyay. (Translation: If I didn't love you, I wouldn't bear with you.)" Julia grumbled to herself in Pig Latin to avoid David from understanding. "Obviously the isolation is contributing to our foul mood so let's pretend that that this argument never occurred and…"

Julia stopped mid sentence when she noticed that David turned bright red. She doesn't understand why he just stared at her with that look on his face. He spoke no word. It's not like he can. He was too caught up with whatever it is that managed to completely destroy his composure. She immediately walked beside him to check on his condition.

'He was alright a few seconds ago.' She thought, 'is he sick?'

"Are you alright?" Julia asked, her concern dripping through her words, "Do you need medication?"

"Julia," he said, "Iway ancay eakspay igpay atinlay. (translation: I can speak Pig Latin.)"

Julia turned pale at David's words and backed away from the man. He can speak the said playground language; she comprehended, and stared at him. They were soon caught in a long staring game. No one blinked, both wanted to melt in embarrassment, thus bringing us back to the described scenario. Where are the others when they needed them most? Oh, yes, they were being checked for any signs of contamination, and they were left to face the accursed state that befell them. Who would deal with it first was a question that needed immediate answer. Fortunately, they didn't have to wait long for David finally mustered enough courage to break the ice.

"You're right. The isolation is making us impatient." David said, "Let's pretend this argument never occurred."

Julia nodded. Finally, they agreed on something. She sat on one of the chairs and conditioned herself. Thinking that none of the things happened, including the sudden outburst of her emotions in Pig Latin. She was distracted when David started talking to himself in French.

"Je ne peux pas vous aimer. (translation: I cannot love you.)" He said, "Vous êtes mieux sans moi. (translation: You're better off without me.)"

Julia fought the urge to cry. He obviously forgot that she could speak French. Forgetting the argument was fine… and she would. But what comes after isn't part of the deal. He's right, maybe she is better off without him.

* * *

A/N: I used Babel Fish for the French sentences. Hehehe I know nothing about French so if it's wrong... sorry.


	5. Weight

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood+ or any of its characters

Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to my reviewer, Aoi Kitsukawa.

A/N: I would also like to thank 37 for the fave.

* * *

Series: Cut us Some Slack

Chapter Title: Weight

Timeline: Pre-Blood+

Genre:Drama

Character/s: Joel Goldschmidt VI

Summary: On that fateful day, he felt the weight crashing down on him.

* * *

"I am not strong enough for it."

That's what a 5-yr. old Joel told his father when he found out that he's the one to take over Red Shield when the time comes. And he knows that he's right. What does he know about running an organization that concerns itself with the battle against chiropterans? What does he know about Saya?

"Father is a fool," Joel told himself, "He's a fool for thinking that I can."

Ever since his father left to deal with some matters concerning the organization, he can do nothing but sit beside the window and think about the responsibilities that fall along with having the accursed name. It's just a four-lettered name with two syllables. The name was simple, easy to pronounce and easy to write. How could it possibly hold so much weight? He remembered that conversation. It was the conversation that took his boyhood away from him.

* * *

Flashback:

Joel walked towards his father's office holding his toy car. He didn't know why his father called for him but it's probably something important. He always talks about important things like education and how much a child like him needs it. Soon enough, he found himself standing in front of his father's office door. The brown-haired boy knocked and waited for his father's response.

"Come in," he heard the older man say.

He turned the knob and poked his head inside. Slowly, he walked inside and waited for his father's command.

"Sit down, son."

Joel did what he's told and sat down on a chair near his father's desk. He looked at his father and saw the seriousness of the situation. Feeling nervous about it, he looked at his toy car and started fidgeting with it.

"Joel, look at me," said his father.

Joel looked up and met with his father's gaze.

"I have to ask you something."

"What is it, sir?" asked the young one.

"Do you know the responsibilities your name holds?"

"No, sir," was Joel's only reply.

"The name Joel is given to you in birth," explained his father, "when you were given that name, certain responsibilities became tied to you."

"What kind of responsibilities?"

"Red Shield."

Joel lost grip of his car and it fell to the floor as he gaped at his father in shock. He knows what Red Shield is. He listened to his parents talk about it and it was a horrifying thing for anyone. They fight this girl named Diva and use a girl named Saya to do it.

"I'm not strong enough for it," he heard himself say in front of his father.

"You're gonna have to carry it anyway," replied his father.

Joel said nothing more. He stood up and ran out of the office to his room. He locked his door and sat beside the window. He looked down from above, watching servants pass by. A few minutes later, he saw his father outside. He realized that he's going to leave again. He always leaves anyway so he didn't mind.

Flashback over:

* * *

But days, weeks, and months have passed and his father didn't return so he continued to wait, bringing us back to Joel's current situation. He looked outside and saw a car approaching. Thinking that the man in the car is his father, he ran downstairs to greet him but what he saw was a short and pale man, if his memory serves him right, his name is Dr. Collins. He didn't hear what the man told his mother but she started crying. He was afraid but he didn't know what was going on so he chose to remain calm. He watched Dr. Collins walk towards him. He did nothing but stare as the man knelt before him to give an old, broken pocket watch and an old journal.

"It's all yours, sir," the man said as he stood up and turned to leave.

He felt his heart break when he heard those words because right then, he knew that in his hands are the symbols of the weight he'll carry for the rest of his life.


End file.
